Pancakes and broken noses
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: (First fic) Just some Phan fluff. Danisnotonfire/amazingphil


**THIS IS MY FIRST SERIOUS FANFIC AND I'M REALLY EXCITED!  
I really love this pairing so I thought I should do it for my first fic! This ****_could_**** be a multi-chapter fic but it all depends on the reviews I get! If you guys want more from this story then leave me a review telling me to get to work on a new chapter!**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

**(Italics: inner thoughts)**

* * *

Dan had been lying in bed awake for about an hour now. He could hear Phil banging about in the kitchen, probably leaving all the cupboards open like he usually does. He thought it was about time he got up and starting being productive... _Yeah right_. He took a quick glance at his clock which read 11:00pm. _Okay, maybe it is time I get up_...

Dan threw the sheets aside and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, left his room and headed towards the kitchen. For some reason, Phil had decided to shut the door so Dan ended up just face planting the glass. He whispered multiple cuss words to himself as he felt the blood drip from his nose. With a hand ready to catch the red liquid, Dan ran to he bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Today is the day_ Phil thought to himself as he flipped the second pancake he's made this morning. _Today is the day I finally tell him how I feel._

Dan and Phil had always been so close, most people said they had a 'bromance'... Phil wanted something more though. For about a year now Phil had been feeling something different towards Dan, every time he saw him he'd get sweaty hands and all the cliche crap you get in romantic movies. He had never felt any of this before which lead him to believe that Dan was the one he had to be with, the one person he knew would make him happy. The only problem was, he actually had to let Dan know that he loved him.

Phil had decided to make Dan's favourite breakfast (Delia Smith pancakes) so hopefully, Dan will be extra happy when he told him how he felt! He knew it wouldn't affect their friendship if Dan didn't feel the same way... Well he hoped that was the case. He had already made two pancakes and was just about to make the third when a huge bang, followed by a crunching noise, erupted from behind him. He turned around to see Dan standing there with blood dripping from his nose. Seconds later he saw Dan running off to the bathroom swearing all the way.  
Phil put the ladle full of pancake mix back into the bowl and ran to see if Dan was okay. He walked up to the bathroom door which was wide open allowing him to see Dan with his head practically inside the loo.

"Want some tissue?" Phil asked, obviously trying to keep himself from laughing but failing miserably.  
"this isn't funny Phil! I think I've broken it!"  
"It can't be that bad, you walk into it all the time and you've never broken your nose before,"  
"it fucking kills! Why was the door shut anyway!?"  
"I dunno, I just forgot to keep it open I suppose" Phil was starting to feel quite guilty now,  
"Get me some tissue, I think the blood's stopping..." Dan held his hand out waiting for Phil to fetch what he wanted, Phil did as he was told. Dan stood up, threw the tissues into the loo and flushed it. He peered into the mirror and then turned to look at Phil, "it's broken isn't it?"  
"I'm not a doctor Dan, how am I-"  
"LOOK AT IT PHIL!? Bloody hell!"  
"Dan, calm down. We can go to A&E and get it checked out,"  
"Great, let's spend 5 hours waiting to be told what we already know"  
"Shut up and get changed!"

2 Hours later

They had been waiting to see someone for about an hour and a half now, finally Dan's name was called and they followed the doctor into a small room at the end of the corridor.  
"How exactly did this happen?" the doctor asked as he examined Dan's nose,  
"I... walked into... a... a door..." Dan answered, sounding rather embarrassed. Phil let out a small giggle which earned him an evil glare from Dan, but he soon starting laughing at himself, Dan stopped as soon as the Doctor starting speaking again. "I'm afraid you have broken it Mr Howell, but it's nothing I can't fix!" he said with a rather large grin on his face. He turned around and began to scribble something down on some paper. Dan turned to face Phil and mouthed the words 'told you so' to which Phil mouthed back 'drama queen'. Both boys smiled and Dan turned to face the doctor as he began speaking again, "Right, I'll quickly realign the displaced bones in your nose and then you need to take this medication as prescribed" he said handing Dan a prescription note.

xxxxxxxxxx

The boys soon arrived home after picking up some lunch from the shop. Dan started to walk towards the kitchen when Phil suddenly jumped in front of him to stop him walking into the door again, this lead to Dan walking straight into Phil.  
"What the hell Phil?"  
"Just making sure you don't walk into the door again, clumsy,"  
"Haha, very funny. Get out the way!" Dan shoved past Phil and actually opened the door to the kitchen! "What's with the pancakes Phillip?"  
CRAP! Phil had completely forgotten about what he planned to do today due to Dan's accident and the rush to A&E. He tried to think of some excuse as to why he went all out with breakfast but realised he was taking ages to reply,  
"I... Erm... I just thought... I..." Phil sighed, realising that he needed to tell Dan now, "Dan, I need to tell you something..."  
"Ooookaaay?"  
"Look, don't react badly, I know it may be a shock but I need to tell you because... Because I just do!"  
"Phil... You're scaring me dude,"  
"Dan... I... For about a year now my feelings towards you have changed..."  
"In a good way?" Dan's face was full of worry and Phil was starting to get scared.  
"It depends..." Phil took a deep breath before continuing, "I really like you, not as friend, more than that. You make me happy Dan and I don't know what I'd do without in my life. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know..." Dan stared at Phil for a while before replying, "You're fucking with me aren't you?" He said with a big, goofy grin on his face. Phil thought this might be his reaction and just looked down at the floor. "Wait... You're serious? You... You like like me? Me?"  
"Yes, Dan. I do! I really do!"  
"Wow... I mean... That's great! That's... It's amazing, Phil!"  
"What?"  
"Is it not obvious that I like you too? Bloody hell, I've been trying to drop hi-" Dan was cut off by the massive blow to his chest as Phil's collided with his. Phil had pulled Dan into a huge, but loving, hug. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and hugged him back tight.  
"I love you Dan" Phil whispered into Dan's ear,  
"I can't breathe..." Dan mumbled in return. Phil stopped hugging him so tightly and let his arms lay loosely on Dan's shoulders. Dan leaned in to kiss Phil but pulled away due to the pain exploding through his nose, instead he planted a small kiss on Phil's forehead and whispered the words "I love you too" into his hair.

* * *

**Eek! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did... I have no idea where I got the idea for it from, it just popped into my head!**

**It would be amazing if you guys left me a review and remember, if you want more from this story then just tell me! If I get enough people telling me to write me, then I will!**

**Thanks again for reading :D**


End file.
